sl2fandomcom-20200216-history
Campfire
Why is that parchment of grass on fire? So you're traveling on the overworld, and you suddenly see a small, campfire-like icon resting there in middle of nowhere, huh? You try to walk into it, but all you get are instructions on how to enter, and seem to be ignoring them for god knows why reasons, while stubbornly trying to get in as if you're entering a city... You're making me sigh now, boy. That's not a city, nor a map oddity that will damage you. That's simply a camping zone made by another player! And you. (Yes, you.) can enter if you press Ctrl and Enter at the same time. If Ctrl + Enter method fails, you can turn off the WASD control with 'Tab', and now hold down Shift and Enter at the same time. There, you'll enter the camp site, resting on the very border of it. Try to move around until your own character can be seen. Sometimes, there will be a literal campfire somewhere in this camping zone you're in, sometimes not, and maybe the creator of this zone is just there, leaning against a tree or laying on the ground while chatting with a friend or doing something by himself. That's one chance to find a friend, maybe! Please, don't be a douche about it. They can't kick you out of a campfire but they can surely step away if you start annoying them. Once the owner is out of their camp zone, it disappears after 30 seconds to 1 minute. The same applies to any camps made by you. Campfires 101 A campfire will most likely offer a passive regeneration to HP, and FP over time, that paired up with the food you ate will probably be healing you up in the span of seconds to short minutes, making Campfires a good adornment to have in your camp, along with making those a great spot for sparring and training combat with your comrades. The Campfire can also be a temporarily cooking station, and players who have Feast kit, can also create food-table for all players to interact, and eat food from. Gaining benefits. In an addition, the players can also increases their HP/FP regeneration at night with the Stargazer talent. Stargazer, the talent that improves your HP/FP regeneration while you are in campfire at night. That's always a minor heal, but it's good to have at least one point over there to make healing much faster at nighttime. It simulates 'sleeping', in a sense Making Campfire Kits Alright. So you're thinking now... "How do I make this useful thing? I have wood and stuff but I can't burn it to a campfire? Huh?" Easy there. Whenever you can, head over to an Alchemy Station (Often found in Mage's Guilds all across the globe) and go over to the Tool Crafting session as shown in the image over there. The campfire option should be there when you have the proper materials. So, from there on you will need at least 1 Gunpowder, and 1 Hidden Violet. Gunpowder can be obtained by defeating Fireblood enemies or killing Pale Lauders before they infect you. Hidden Violets are found in Forest BDPs, on the small herb icons you can click to scavenge. Both of those can also be dropped form Wooden Chests randomly if you're a lucky person. Now, once you manage to craft one Campfire Kit, all you need is create one camp for yourself, then go to your Inventory, right click and use it. After using, the campfire will spawn below of where your character is, and cannot be moved. Of course the Campfire Kit will be spend up in one use. And then for an extra cost you'll need 5 Ash Woods to light up the fire, otherwise you'll get a message saying you will need some wood. After that, you'll have your Camp and your Campfire to rest around and tell spooky stories about Glykins and Vampires. Category:Guides Category:Learning the game Category:Tutorial Category:Campfire